In the operational management work of a system, it is necessary to constantly monitor the operation state of the monitoring target resources and services, so that when a failure occurs, the problem area can be quickly specified and fixed. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses an integrated management tool which integrates monitoring information collected from the monitoring targets in one integrated console, and manages the entire system at one location.    [Non-Patent Document 1] Integrated system operational management, JP1, Version 9, Hitachi Ltd. Catalog, pp. 5-6, Monitoring, searched on Nov. 11, 2009, Internet <URL:http://www.hitachi.co.jp/Prod/comp/soft1/download/catalog/ca/ca740.pdf>
In the case of the integrated management tool disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1, grouped monitoring targets are displayed in a tree structure. Therefore if there are many monitoring targets, the administrator must repeat the scrolling operation and switching operation on screen to locate a monitoring target where failure has occurred, and this takes time to specify a problem area. It is also possible that the administrator may miss the problem area while executing a repeat operation.